In the field of dispensers for storing and dispensing hygienic products, one type of dispenser comprises a main portion attached to a wall and a door pivotally mounted to a bottom portion of the main portion via pivoting means. The door is opened at a top portion of the main portion and is swung out from the wall in a rotational movement about the pivoting means. The dispensers are equipped with an opening in the bottom portion from which the hygienic products are accessible. The opening is preferably positioned 1-1.5 meters from the floor for optimal comfort for the user. The dispenser is about 0.5 meters high from the bottom portion to the top portion. The present dispensers have the problem that the door when opened is subject to gravity and therefore starts rotating with a high rotational speed unless handled by the user. Furthermore, the top portion is placed at a high position and the door may therefore for some users be hard to handle to control the rotation.
There is thus a need for a better dispenser where the above stated disadvantages are removed and the loading of hygienic products is simplified.